


A Swapped Point of View

by Lord Bixler (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Canon Sans | Classic Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), F/M, Face-Fucking, Horny writer, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lemon, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Praise Kink, Puns & Word Play, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Short One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Errortale Sans (Undertale), Tags May Change, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Voyeurism, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Lord%20Bixler
Summary: Ink and Dream learn to knock before entering... afterall there might be SMUT inside
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 103





	1. °•!¡!!SMUT WARNING!!¡!•°

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenjaminDraftman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenjaminDraftman/gifts).



Hello reader,

This is a warning page to inform you that in the story you are about to read Blue and Error will be engaging in the _devil's tango_. Blue will be _feeding the kitty,_ and Error will be consenting to _being filled out like an application_.  
While they are doing that Dream will accidentally end up watching as the two are _making a magical sandwich_ , where Ink will be shocked to see Error getting a _bellyful of marrow_.

Please I am urging you to leave now if you do not wish to read these characters enjoying the _horizontal refreshments._

If you're not a fan of _jerking off with someone to talk to_ I understand and will not force you to continue reading what I have written. I am placing this warning here, at the very beginning, so you don't accidentally read about someone _completing the puzzle._

Again this is a story where Error and Blue will be _getting to know each other in a biblical sense._ Really _getting down to the nuts and bolts_ where Ink and Dream will see them _playing with the box the kid came in_ _,_ And be shocked to witness the _two-person push-up._

There is no shame from me for you not wanting to read a story where characters are _thumping thighs_. I will not judge you for not being into reading about two adults watching others _belly-bumping_.

I offer you this last warning to click away as this is a story where Ink and Dream will stumble across an unaware Blue and Error having sex.

You have been warned, if wish to continue please enjoy! ~♡

Your Ace writer,  
Lord Bixler

PS. Error will have a female ecto-body!

PPS. The whole fic isn't going to be like this I will be writing it out properly and not in this _bending over behind the bush_ style. I just didn't want anyone reading about Blue and Error _setting up_ _Bluescreen's_ _first apartment_ before they're ready.


	2. FANDOM FANWORK FOR FANS

_Oh my God,_ _It was happening. It was finally happening!_ Dream thought blissfully, giving a quick excited squeeze to Ink's hand, as they walked their way up to the Council Castle. _He had done it! He really did it,_ he finally asked Ink out! _And he said Yes_ _!_ Dream felt like he could fly or explode with how happy he was.

Ink and Dream both giggled at nothing, happily swinging their interlocking hands out of pure joy from their new found relationship. As they walked down the empty halls of the castle they heard a noise coming the meeting room, figuring it was one of their friends setting up a prank for the next council meeting, they glanced nervously at each other as if asking if they were ready to tell their friends.

With a reassuring squeeze and a nod they agreed that even with it being so new they wanted their friends to know, and opened the door taking their first steps into being an official couple.

All giddiness and excitement was cleared away as shock took hold. They had indeed walked in on their friend but not for a prank.

Standing before them was their previously thought to be innocent Blueberry taking the supposed God of Destruction to task on top of the council table.

A heart eyed barely coherent Error was on his back gripping the edge of the table for support as Blue held his ankles wide, pounding into him at a punishing pace.  
"You're oka _y_ " Blue asked pausing letting go of errors legs to better repositioning himself by grabbing errors waist.  
Error eyes faded to back to normal as he wined at Blue pulling out and gave a thumbs up signaling he was good to go.  
"Good boy!" Blue cooed before thrusting back into him hard, causing Error to choke out a moan, loving the sound Blue pulled out again before slamming back in earning him another louder moan. Blue chuckled before getting back to the the pace he knew drove Error over the edge. "What a good boy, taking it all without a single complaint," Blue smirk feeling error tightening at complaint. "look at you, are enjoy your break, my beautiful destroyer? What's it like to be the one destroyed."

"Please... Blue I'm ... I'm gonna... cuuuughh" Error almost screamed out as he covered his mouth as Blue seemed to double his efforts in order to bring Error over the edge.  
"fuck, fuck, ffuuuck yees!" Error called out when he found that particular spot that turned Error a moaning crying mess. "Fuck yes, right there, please oh God pleeeee" Blue knew Error was done and watched as glitches covered his eyes. Blue tried hard to keep his pace as Errors's body start to contort as spasms racked his body as he came, Blue would be a lair if he didn't admit to loving the way Error tightened around him to an almost unbearable degree, teasing out Blue's own orgasm.  
Blue continued thrusting causing Error to twitch and mew at the sensitivity overload as he come down from his high. Blue slowed and pulled out, Error still blinded by the glitches weakly sat up on his elbows tongues out waiting for Blue to finish on his face like normal, only for Blue to suddenly grab the back of his skull and forcefully shove himself in his mouth.

"Such dirty language for a pretty mouth!" Blue grunted ignoring Errors's gagging as he thrusted himself to his completion. A shocked Error quickly got control of himself and loosened his jaw wrapping his tongues around his lover to bring him to the orgasm he so rightfully deserves. When Blue thrusts started getting sloppy Error started milking him for every drop he had to give and more. Pulling out of Errors's mouth Blue watched him show off his treat before swallowing.

"Such a good boy." He praised looking down at Error with heart eyes of his own.

Dream could not believe he just stood there, completely rooted to the spot and watched all of that, he could've teleported at any point, turn tail and walk away but he didn't! He just sat there like some pervert and watched as his best friend and enemy _have sex on the table that they all routinely gathered around to discuss Errors's demise_.

Dream suddenly felt his arm being particularly yanked out of its socket as Ink dragged him, running down the hall and out the castles door.  
Once outside both heaving at the impromptu 30 yard dash Dream looked over at Ink seeing his face completely flushed before looking down at their still entangled hands.

"Heh heh, let me guess, you _also_ saw Blue _dipping his wand in the honey_." A blushing Classic said just a few feet away from them.  
A hand reached out from a hidden alcove and smacked the back of Classic's head.  
"Any other pun!" Swap said firmly.


	3. For your innocent peepers

Hello reader,

Today I have received a rather strange request for a rewrite and thought why not everyone loves a good parody.

While Ink and Dream were skipping around and giggling like the cute little innocent beans they are. Blueberry was _loading the clown in Errors Cannon_ , hearing the _party going on_ Ink and Dream decided to investigate and saw Blue _roughing up the suspect_. Their pretty white canvas staind forever as they watched the _holy calamity_ going on their solid oak table. Feeling his innocence cracked Ink ran outside taking Dream with him. Both suddenly stopping as they ran into another couple that had seen Blue _searching for pocket change_ with error.

The end.

I hope you're happy with your self neighbour303, you are the reason I had to add the " _this is why we can't have nice things"_ tag

Your typing monkey,

Lord Bixler

PS. Tune in next time where I just might take pieceofaucrap's suggested epilogue, where the whole Council can bare witness to our innocent Blueberry _spray-painting the cervix~♡_


End file.
